


Fact and Fiction

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, Other Relationships Tags to Be Removed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: I will rewrite the story of you and I / I will rewrite it again, our story will not end / I rewrite it once again, the start beginning with you and I smiling happily





	Fact and Fiction

In the furthest corner of the study, tucked away on the lowest shelf, at the end of a long array of books, was a notebook. Noctis’ personal one, to be exact. The kind a nine-year old boy kept hidden away from his retainers and friends. The type inspired by his letters and postcards to and from Luna. The way he found to comfort himself when his dad wasn’t with him. The one where he learned to share secrets and stories with. The notebook engraved and drenched in old magic, like the one pulsing from the Crystal’s chamber.

Sometimes when he felt like he could sit still for an hour or so, he’d tug the book out of its hiding hole. He’d check the doors to make sure no one would walk in, locked it once – the way staff would know that he was fine but didn’t want to be disturbed – and sat at his study with the book out. A simple black leather-bound, tips covered with silver metal, with only a string to keep the contents locked away. Noctis would reach for a pen – the fancy kinds he watched his father used for signing things – and he’d breathe in deep and write.

**XV**

The sound of scribbling on paper is technically soft, but it’s enough to stir Lunafreya awake, apparently. Noctis paused his writing, book in the lap of his drawn-up legs. He watches her eyes move beneath her eyelids, eyebrows pulling together slightly; then they flutter open, sleep still grasping her eyes at the edges. Brilliant blue met his own dark hues. He admires the rest of her facial features- the soft shape of her nose, the high rise in her cheeks, and the subtle sharpness in her jaw; she's grown into her beauty well.

"Hey," Noctis smiles, bookmarking his page with the pen. He scoots downwards from where he leant on the headboard, lying back down under the blankets. He perches his head on a hand, elbow digging into the down pillow he’s been using since last night.

Her smile in response is slow but bright. "Good morning."

"Did I wake you?" He lifts his other hand to caress her cheek, shifting the stray strands of hair from her face. The long locks splayed all around her, the blond colour contrasting with the black pillows they used.

She shakes her head, leaning into his touch. Shifting upright, she comes up to greet Noctis with a morning kiss, one he meets with halfway.

_They're soft and gentle_ , he thinks, hand travelling down her face to rest at her neck.

He's never thought about kissing Luna before; ever since they were children, even with the fact they were betrothed at the back his mind, he's only ever seen her as a precious friend. Breaching past that had seemed too different and too new. Not until they met again, after all those years separated with only their shared journal to keep them acquainted with one another.

It had taken time. Time for their love to spearhead into romance. Time for them to relearn the things about each other. Days spilled into months and then turned into years. It had taken effort. Effort to kindle something between them. Effort to build a bridge and meet in the middle. Experiencing things together, having debates and discussions, merely talking nonsense with one another or just resting beside each other. Growing from the friendship that they have into something more, had been an experience; one filled with many awkward moments on his part, but there were the endearing times too, according to Luna.

Look at them now. Enjoying each other's company in intimate ways, basking in mutual fondness and infatuation. At the thought of her, love blossoms in his chest like flowers during spring.

He feels her soft skin under his palm, shifts his position to press his lips a little closer. He moves again, this time lifting himself up so his body aligns with hers. She accepts this, allows him to hover over her as they kiss. A hand of hers places itself on his upper back to pull him closer. They fit together, like the moon and the starry night. He lowers himself a little more, balancing on his forearms. Their legs tangle and their toes tickle each other; Noctis bursts into a fit of quiet laughter when Luna began rubbing a toe on the sole of his foot. As they part, Noctis glances down at Luna's face and he can see the same love he felt brimming in her gaze.

"What were you writing about?" Luna asks, her other hand caressing his face.

"Mm, nothing, really," Noctis answers.

He drops back down onto his side, careful not to hit Luna as he went. Returning to his position before Luna awoke, he props his head up with a hand again.

She scoots closer to him, lining along his side. "You’re always writing in that book of yours."

Noctis chuckles. “When I’m not being dragged around to be king, I am.”

Luna rolls her eyes. “You of all people Noctis, do not get to play that card on me,” she says, finger trailing down his bare chest.

His hand wraps around the travelling hand, but does not stop her ministrations, following it instead.

"Mmm…" He hums an affirmative. "As my queen commands, then.”

Movement behind Noctis catches his attention, this one not as graceful in waking as Luna. He turns his head to look over his shoulder, just enough to see an expanse of tanned skin decorated with scars and burns. Nyx's back was a glorious sight- powerful and lithe muscle shifting, his shoulder blades lifts as the Glaive curled into himself. Then a quiet groan escapes him and he moves onto his back, legs pulling closer so they'll bend at the knee.

Noctis chuckles. "Rise and shine, sir Ulric."

Nyx's reply is a grunt of frustration, his face contorting as he tries to regain his sleepiness. Noctis arches an eyebrow up then glances at Luna who giggles at the older man's unintentional cuteness. Noctis waggles his eyebrows at Luna playfully, causing her to laugh. He twists himself so that he's facing Nyx now, scooting closer to him. Noctis leans in close to Nyx's ear, blowing a hot breath just behind the shell. Nyx pulls away in a jerky motion and grunts again; his hand connects with Noctis' face to push him away, gently. Luna falls back into the pillow to let out a stream of more giggles when she sees Noctis' offended face.

The sound of it is enough to finally pull the Glaive out of sleep it seems. In the end, with a sigh, he stretches himself out; lifting his arms above his head, legs splaying out, his toes curling in. Noctis drinks in his lean form in appreciation, while a fondness grabbed at his heart and squeezes it.

Nyx's eyes open one at a time, the right eye first to spy at Noctis and then the left. He rubs his face, then turns his face to look at Noctis.

"Morning," Noctis greets again, just as Luna peers over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his chest. He feels her skin against his back, warm as she presses closer.

"...mornin'." Nyx yawns, the corner of his lips lifting into a lazy smile afterwards. His gaze roams over the two lying next to him, taking note of their mutual nakedness and intimate position. "Wow… you two look as hot as ever."

Luna scoffs and retracts herself from Noctis, only to lean over him and smack Nyx in the stomach. He reacts to it with a jerk and a laugh.

"What? It's a compliment, Princess," he winks at her, folding his hands behind his head.

"You are insufferable, Nyx Ulric," she says in return, but there's a hint of endearment in the statement.

"It's part of my charm."

"What charm?" Noctis scoffs. He yelps when Nyx retaliates against the remark by two fingers into his side.

"The rustic kind." Nyx says, a coy smile playing at his lips. "Bold, tenacious and wild…"

"Horny," Noctis quips. “You forgot horny.” Luna is sent on another giggling spree.

And Nyx wags his eyebrows at him. "What can I say? You bring out the _behemoth_ in _me_!"

He lunges at Noctis as he finishes his sentence, swinging his naked form over to straddle the younger man. Noctis is suddenly peppered by kisses all over his face; the shadow of a beard tickles Noctis, and he can't help but squirm and laugh from it.

Nyx Ulric had been a surprise to Noctis. When he first met the man, he fell fast and hard, in the most superficial way possible. His heartbeat quickened and his face flushed red, at the thought of grey eyes and a strong jaw. And then, he heard the man speak; while he had fallen for his looks, his witty remarks and wise words were a totally different level of depth. There was something in that charisma of his that tugged at Noctis' heartstrings, gave him a sense of excitement and thrill, like when he snuck out of the Citadel all those times with Ignis. He'd been enamoured by the man in a way he hadn't known possible.

Nyx stops trying to murder his king with laughter, leaning towards Luna with slightly pouted lips, his way of asking for a quick peck. His queen rolls her eyes at him, but indulges him with the kiss still. Nyx, being Nyx, catches her bottom lip with his teeth, softly dragging along the flesh as they pull away. At this Luna makes a half-smile, one she favours whenever Nyx does something surprising and sweet to her.

There was worry at first, a fear that gripped Noctis in a cold embrace, when he realised he was falling for the Glaive. His marriage to Luna was a sure thing in his life; they've known ever since they were children, in order to find peace for both of their kingdoms, they had to unite under a single banner. That banner was the union between the next King and the new Oracle. A pair, a couple, a king and queen, the night and the moon. Noctis falling for another had to be out of question, had to be stopped. There was no way he could betray Luna like that.

They both had a thing for an older man with wicked smiles and a heart of gold though.

Noctis first caught Luna watching Nyx during a ball held in honour of the Kingsglaive. Granted, he was making (awfully) restrained glances towards the Glaive himself; especially with the grey dress suit he'd been wearing. But in one of the few moments he turned to look away, he noticed Luna's own gaze following the man around. Soft and intrigued, a curiosity in her eyes that Noctis recognised as his own.

It was confusion that filled Noctis at first, as the night went on. Then understanding, as they both went to congratulate Captain Drautos on his group's successes. Then realisation, as they prepared to retire to their shared quarters. The confession that followed, the conversation for the night, had been…interesting to say the least.

"Dreamy as ever, Princess," Nyx winks at her, taking her hand in his before kissing at her knuckles.

"By the Six, do you ever stop talking?" Luna groaned out.

"Only when I have my lips on either one of your majesties."

Luna rolls her eyes at her lover's flirting. Even after establishing their relationship, Nyx was still reciting to them the cheesiest one-liners that spilled out of his mouth. He says it's because the two of them didn't give him the chance to do so; they were, after all, the ones who came to him first.

He’d been…well, shocked was too big of a reaction; surprised too little. Maybe somewhere in between, because on the night the two royals invited Nyx to their quarters, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. There was a lot of sputtering and embarrassed excuses on his end; all endearingly cooed at by both of the young royals.

Because just as they’ve been watching him closely with an admiring eye, he’d been watching them as well. They noticed after a while. The longing stares after them when he was guarding them on their walks. The amiable conversations they had with him, bordering on too playful and too friendly. The way he complimented both king and queen at their work and looks, flashing their favourite roguish smile.

Their knight didn’t really tell them no in the end though.

“Mmm…” Noctis hums, grasping Nyx’s chin with his fingers. “We should do that more often then.”

He leads Nyx’s mouth closer to his and they close the gap to share a deep kiss.

_Chapped_ , Noctis thinks, as he feels an arm wrap around his waist, pulling him in closer.

A set of teeth playfully bites at his bottom lip, before mouthing it languidly. At that Noctis growls, and shoves the man onto the other side of the bed; this time, he's the one straddling Nyx. Nyx lifts his hands up in mock surrender, but he smirks knowingly at his king. Noctis goes in hard, pushes his lips against Nyx's like a man on a mission. Not that Nyx minds; he rolls with it, hums approvingly at the way Noctis kisses. Hands catching grey hair in their grasps, calloused fingers travelling down a smooth spine.

Noctis feels a weight pressed atop him then, feels teeth and lips being traced across his shoulders. Long wisps of blonde hair enter his peripheral vision just as soft hands travel up and down his chest, brushing against his nipples repeatedly. Luna nibbles beneath Noctis’ right ear, sucking sweetly at the sweet spot she knows is there. He parts from his kiss with Nyx with a soft moan. Nyx captures the sound with another searing kiss, one rough hand massaging Noctis’ butt cheeks while the entangled fingers in blonde hair.

The atmosphere carries from sweet and languid to hot and willing quickly. They move from soft cuddles, lazy mutterings and gentle touches, and turn into a tangle of limbs, of warm bodies and blissful cries. King, Queen and Knight; a shared love amongst three hearts. In a way Noctis wants it to be forever.

The book waits at one side for its writer’s words. It waits for his penned dreams and inked memories. It waits for the moment tears would fall onto its pages, discolouring its insides but does nothing to its words.

When it’s midday and they cuddle up together after an exhausting but fun time, Luna catches sight of the little black book again.

“Noctis,” she says, “be careful of your notebook.”

Nyx glances over at it, “Huh. Isn’t that the diary you always carry with you?”

The quiet answer they receive instead, makes them look over at their lover. Noctis is bending over his knees, sitting at the edge of the bed. Away from the two of them, away from the book.

"Noctis?" Luna sits up, furrowing her eyebrows. She crawls forwards, a hand reaching up to cup his cheek - soft and dainty as he remembers it. "What's wrong?"

Another hand grasps his own, curling their fingers around and tightening its hold. Nyx's hands are calloused and rough, just the way they've always been. “Princeling?”

A heavy weight settles on Noctis' heart.

He breathes in deeply, straightening up and letting the sunlight from the windows warm his face. His eyes are closed, so he doesn’t see the two hands reaching to wipe the tears away from his face.

“Noctis?”

For a while, Noctis forgets. He forgets momentarily that Nyx and Luna weren’t here anymore. He forgets that they both had sacrificed themselves for a ring and a useless king. He forgets that this was a relived dream, based on an old memory. He forgets that he had chosen a time, a moment, that was the climax of their happiness.

He forgets that this was not a happy ending.

Noctis opens his eyes to smile at them.

“I love you both,” he admits for the nth time, “so damn much.”

In his little notebook, where he writes his dreams, he reaches his ‘the end’.

**XV**

He signed off with a practised flourish; sighed as he put down his pen. His study was a mess, the sign of being overused. Pens and papers were strewn about, a mug of cold tea sat at a corner, the sandwiches brought in hours before left forgotten, stacks of files and books almost tipping over the edge.

Noctis closed his little notebook. The one he’s hidden for so many years.

Noctis wasn’t much of a writer. He stumbled on his words, stopped short and huffed in frustrations whenever he had to write compositions for school, even with Ignis beside him. But he knew how to journal – had practised it for over a year by way of corresponding with Luna. So, he wrote about his days, his favourite moments and worst times. He added drawings and doodles of a nine-year old, added photos from certain events and things he collected that’d fit in it. As a child, it was more of a scrapbook than anything else.

As he grew older, it became a habit to jot down about the days he’s spent. There were the quick notes about the days he spent with his friends. There were the pages about the emotions he kept bottled in his mind. There were the long letters he wished he could send to his loved ones. It’s turned into a diary by then.

He kept at it as Luna and he wedded. Kept it as they held a second wedding with Nyx. Kept it as Lucis and the world were led into a time of prosperity and peace. Kept it as the Usurper shook the world with his power of darkness and scourges and evil. Kept it when Insomnia fell, when he was left to his devices, when he only had his friends’ shoulders to lean on. Kept it when the world suddenly went dark. Kept it when all he had were the memories of his true loves.

When he returned to reclaim his throne, it turned into his book of dreams. Of what ifs, of could haves, of maybes. Of unfulfilled promises, of maddened screams, of no goodbyes. Of his first happily ever after.

“Luna…Nyx…” Noctis smiled, as he traced the leather for probably the last time. “Everyone. I’m ready to see you now.”

**XV**

When dawn came, sunlight shone through the window of the study. The new world met with the old magic – the last of Lucian magic – inside the book. And as it sensed the purity of light upon its worn covers, it too, fell fast asleep.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Relationship: Noctis x Luna x Nyx  
> Wordcount: 3630  
> Credits: Lyrics used above were adapted from band Highlight/Beast ‘s songs The Fact and Fiction  
> Commentary: Another piece from early February. Now, finally, completed.


End file.
